


A Morpion's Sting

by AishiCc



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little One Shot of mostly Taranee and Cornelia taking care of a stung Caleb. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morpion's Sting

**Author's Note:**

> From FFN

I was feeling nostalgic so I read a bunch of the One Shots on FFN and decided to do one myself. One Shots are how I like to try out a Fandom, though they sometimes turn into a full fledged fic. There will probably be a few of these before a 'real' fic idea smacks me upside the head. I am trying to branch out into Fandoms I use to enjoy, some Anime some not. Not sure if this is really such a good idea, but that rarely stops me IRL so why would it online? Well here we go.

**WarNinGs** : First time using this Fandom so please forgive any OOCness found within. One Shot.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the original comic, or later short run of manga, that was later adapted into a TV show. If I ever did acquire the rights I would reboot the show to follow more of the comic plot lines, while bringing back as much of the original voice cast as before.

**Aishi Say**

".. _._ _Loved your golden hair and green eyes,_

_always fighting for the Pure Light._

_Gave your love to me,_

_I gave my Love to you…_ "

Lyrics form a WOW inspired song preformed by C Micheals and Sharm to 'All Of Me', if you a fan of Arthas and Jaina then go Google it, so sad. Yes I know no version of Caleb has blonde hair but it is stuck in my head, and Cornelia does so blah. Yes I do play WOW, a lot, and D3 in case my NE in D3 DH gear did not give you that impression. If none of that made sense to you just ignore it and wonder why the pretty purple elf is decked out in black.

**FIRE!FIRE!FIRE!FIRE!FIRE!FIRE!**

Taranee sighed softly as she looked up at the fire illuminated stone all around her. The different minerals created bands of color, giving the cavern some character. A soft moan drew her attention from the alien rocks she had been studying moments ago. Caleb lay with the back of his head resting in her lap, breathing slow and even, expression calm, body still. The Fire Guardian was not fretting over him for those reasons, he was not sweating, or in any seeming pain or distress. When they had fallen she had triggered an attack of something that resembled Morpions they were relatively use to. They had been leafy green leading the dark skinned girl to wonder if they were hatchlings, another breed, or if they just came in many colors like so many Earth insects did. She and Caleb had dealt with the swarm easily enough, they were not exactly uncommon foes here on Meridian. One last one had landed on her chest, moving to sting her before the shock of a sudden thing on her chest had worn off. Caleb's hand had darted, the fact he had ever so technically felt her up was not important, and not something she would be sharing with the girls. The stinger had struck him right in the small triangle cut out of the back of his dark fingerless gloves, she never understood why they had those. A dagger in his other hand had impaled the critter, killing it as it struck saving her at least. She had caught him, preventing his head from hitting any of the hard stone around them, the dagger clinking where it landed. Sitting down she had just let him sleep as she waited for the others to met back up with them. Shaking her head she smiled slightly, no one she knew needed 24 hours of sleep like Caleb. The poor guy ran all over, and under, Meridian fighting things she would rather not think about every day. All without powers, armor, or even a weapon sometimes, it made her wonder a bit about him. She had seen him jump Cedric barehanded, and Will had said she had seen him do the same to Phobos, with worst results.

Dark skin redden when the young rebel leader shifted in his sleep, face turning towards her. Reminding her exactly where his head was, even if he was completely unaware of that fact, and may not care if he was not. Reminding herself the handsome young man was completely unaware of his movements, she had been unaware when she had been sleeping after being stung, she calmed down. It was not as if either of them had done anything wrong, he would have taken the sting for any of the girls, and any of the girls would cradle his head in their lap as he slept. Tenderly fixing his wild bangs she leaned close, even if he could not hear a word she said at the moment. "I won't tell Cornelia where your head or hand were, save us all a headache."

"Smart Girl!"

"Blunk!?" Taranee cried at the little green goblin like creature, he really was good at finding things, helped when one was a smuggler by trade.

Blunk's happy grin faded when he noticed Caleb was not just sleeping with his head in the pretty girl's lap, the girls all really liked Caleb. Looking up he allowed his worry to show, he knew the Smart Girl would not lie to Blunk. "Caleb hurt...hurt bad?"

"Morpion's sting," Taranee answered reassuringly, she knew Blunk really cared about Caleb and the rest of them, even if he was still a greedy little thief.

"Just like Smart Girl." Blunk felt better now, Caleb would be just fine, and the Girls would take him back to Earth to sleep it off. Caleb was much safer on Earth, with or without the Girls hovering over him, and so was Blunk.

Taranee smiled at the little smelly creature, he was sweet really, in his own way, "Yes, just like me."

Blunk nodded, turning when he heard fluttering wings, "GIRLS FOUND! Here, Here!"

"Oh, is Caleb hurt?" Hay Lin asked, head tilting at the sleeping teen, all of Blunk's yelling had not disturbed him at all.

"Morpion sting Hay Lin," Taranee answered her curious friend, still relived it had not been something worst.

"So no more fighting today...good." Hay Lin concluded with a determined little nod, they had saved the day and now it was time to head home.

Taranee smiled up at Hay Lin, the little Asian bundle of energy had adopted the rebel leader the moment they had saved him really. She was the only one of them who could be affectionate towards him without Cornelia getting jealous, excited post life saving moments notwithstanding. When the rock she was sitting on rose through the longer small hole she smiled, thankful for Cornelia's powers once again. When the rock settled the tall blonde looked down at Caleb concerned, "He'll be fine tomorrow, he could use the sleep."

Cornelia nodded, Caleb had been running himself ragged again, she smiled warmly at Taranee, "Thanks for looking after him."

Taranee nodded, knowing how grateful the blonde was without her having to say a thing, "Sometimes he needs looking after, I think he forgets he doesn't have powers."

Irma looked down at the handsome male she enjoy joking around with, he had a great sense of humor really, "Aw, he's so cute with his mouth _shut_."

"Please, he's _always_ cute," Cornelia scoffed flicking her hair, knowing Irma was just teasing, and he was cute when he was calm.

Hay Lin giggled, it was always nice when her friends joked around with each other, "We should take him home and tuck him in." Hands folded near her face as she danced in the air, he would be perfectly safe and sound back on Earth.

"You think I could stay over?" Cornelia asked, tucking a long lock of hair behind her ear, she knew the Lins would take good care of Caleb, but she worried so. It was no secret to the others, even if they normally pretended nothing was going on.

"Oh sure, Mom and Dad at some retreat for a few days, Grandma worked some kind of magic there. She knows about...well everything so no having to sneak around, I do hate laying to my parents." Hay Lin knew her parents would never let her fight, just going to see a movie with the girls had been an ordeal.

Taranee frowned slightly, her legs were starting to fall asleep, "He dropped his dagger."

"I'll get it, you all go on ahead!" hay Lin volunteered as she dived into the hole, not really waiting for anyone to protest. Irma moved to help Cornelia hold Caleb up as they walked, lean tone muscle was deceptively heavy. Taranee got to her feet when she could, rubbing her legs since they had only started to fall asleep. Nodding to herself she walked through the portal, leaving the Will and Hay Lin to follow suit shortly. Cornelia was laying Caleb down, Irma chatting with Will through the portal giving the blonde a little privacy, she was more of a softie then she let on. Hay Lin jumped through, holding up the dagger proudly as Will closed the portal behind them. The impaled alien bug still stuck firmly on the blade as she set it down on the nightstand, "Trophy...I bet he has a bunch back home."

"Well they don't have comic books," Irma drawled with a shrug, it really would not surprise her if the rebels collected more then weapons and gear from the foes they defeated. All food or money would go to the people, Robin Hood would be so proud, but anything else she was less sure about.

"Hay Lin why don't you stay here with Caleb while we all call home?" Will suggested rather then ordered, even Cornelia in her most difficult jealous mood would not object to Hay Lin looking after Caleb.

Hay Lin smiled as their Guardian Forms disappeared in a flash of light, sitting down on the bed now wingless though no less energetic, "Sure thing."

**EARTH!EARTH!EARTH!EARTH!EARTH!EARTH!**

Cornelia headed back downstairs, knowing Caleb was perfectly safe with Hay Lin, he always was. The pig tailed girl was hyper, and a little clumsy, but she loved Caleb, she would never intentionally harm him. "Oh I hope you won't be too mad about this. Taranee is right, you could use a nice nap." Hay Lin reminded her friend as she brushed wild locks from his serene face.

"Caleb hear?" Blunk asked frowning at the normally happy girl, when she did not smile she looked so unlike the happy girl Blunk and Caleb both preferred.

Hay Lin frowned at Blunk unsure, "um...Taranee didn't say so...maybe?" It was not uncommon to talk to sleeping people, even if they could only hear a friendly voice and not the words it spoke.

"Poor Caleb," Blunk could not help but worry a little for his friend, the Girls were no better.

Hay Lin patted the little Passling on the head, "There, there he's perfectly safe and sound in a nice warm bed. Come on lets get you something to eat hm?"

Blunk looked up grinning at the now smiling girl, "Smily Girl almost as smart as Smart Girl."

Hay Lin smiled a bit more at the cheered pint sized monster, "Aw thanks Blunk."

"Hay Lin?" Cornelia called as she stepped into view, no longer just listening since it seemed Hay Lin was ready to leave Caleb in her hands now.

"Pretty Girl," Blunk greeted smiling, the blonde was most nice to him now, she still did not see Blunk's inner charm like Caleb did.

"Oh hey Cornelia," Hay Lin greeted looking up, her blonde friend looked a little worried, but she knew they all did.

Cornelia smiled smiled down at Blunk, he really wasn't so bad once you got use to him, well his smell was still really, really, bad. "I'll stay with him, you see to Blunk all right?"

"Sure, I'll bring you a snack," Hay Lin knew she was being dismissed for the night, kindly as long as she just went.

"Thanks, really," Cornelia knew Hay Lin would understand, she was a wonderful friend, as naive as she could be at times.

Hay Lin nodded, hand on Cornelia's shoulder, "No trouble."

Cornelia smiled fondly as she sat down where Hay Lin had been not all that long ago, tenderly playing with wild bangs that were surprisingly soft, even without conditioner. He was so beautiful, and not simply skin deep like Phobos, but truly beautiful. She could just watch him for hours, watching him sleep was a rare treat since he did it so infrequently on Earth. The poor guy ran himself ragged trying to save his world, and doing a fine job of it to boot. Studying the serene face she allowed her fingers to lightly stroked his cheek, just because he would sleep for a day did not mean she wished to disturb his peace. God knew he did not get enough of no matter what world he was on, a sad thought.

"Here you go," Hay Lin said as she set a tray down in the blonde's lap, know Cornelia would pick at it a little before going back to her vigil. "Don't worry Taranee was just fine, he will be too. You need anything else?"

Cornelia looked up from her tray and smiled in gratitude, "No, but thank you Hay Lin, you are a sweet friend."

Hay Lin beamed, hugging Cornelia's neck getting a laugh from the taller blonde, "Try and get some sleep or he'll worry."

"I will, I promise," Cornelia assured her friend, she knew Caleb would worry if he woke up to her looking exhausted and worried. Hay Lin nodded, laying an extra blanket over the blonde's shoulders before grinning and walking out. Cornelia smiled sipping her tea, she really was lucky in love.

**EARTH!EARTH1EARTH!EARTH!EARTH!EARTH!**

"Taranee! Huh...oh," Caleb frowned when his brain caught up with what had happened, clearly everything had turned out all right.

Cornelia groaned lifting her head from folded arms, she had fallen asleep at some point, only to be awaken by Caleb suddenly jerking up. Blinking sleep from her eyes she smiled at the now relaxed and fully awake Caleb, it was sweet his first thought had been for their friend. "She's just fine Fearless Leader, thought she may have just _heard_ you."

Caleb turned to look at the lazily amused blonde, "Yeah...you didn't have to stay wi."

Cornelia cut the protesting male off with a finger to his lips, smirking at his protest as much as how soft his mouth was. She never would have guessed with how hard it looked when he frowned, which he did often. "Ah, ah, ah _Rebel Boy_ , you know better then that by now." Caleb pouted behind her finger, not making any move to remove her finger from his lips one way or the other. " _So cute_."

Caleb sighed, pushing the pale graceful hand away, "Oh _enough_."

"Don't like being called cute?" Cornelia teased, not surprised he had finally moved her hand, his hand gentle but firm. She wondered if maybe she had upset him a little, he had to have admires back on Meridian, if not what was wrong with those people's eyes?

"Not particularly," Caleb answered frowning slightly, knowing Cornelia had only been teasing him a little. Irma teased him the most often, as was her way, Hay Lin was almost always in good humor, Will was a mix as she also called him on things as Irma did. The blonde often teased him like Irma, though her timing was a bit more appropriate.

"Hay Lin gets to," Cornelia countered, her voice was teasing but she was a little hurt. True Hay Lin was practically Caleb's adopted little sister by this point, more so then the others since he spent the most time with her. It was the main reason she was not jealous of their affection, Caleb was protective of them all, and not just because he was from Medieval World.

Caleb shook his head, Hay Lin did a few things he tolerated only because she was his friend, "Hay Lin is a child who never listens when she is excited."

Cornelia smiled, she knew exactly what he was trying to say, "I like her too silly, and for the same reasons."

"People cannot be like that anymore on Meridian," Caleb reminded the blonde Guardian softly, looking away. The Girls drove him mad some times but he loved them all, he would always do what he could to protect them. His world was so unlike the one they were use to, he could only teach them so much about its dangers.

Cornelia wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck, always trying to do too much for everyone but himself, she had never met a man more selfless. "You'll change that, and we will all help you as long as you remember one thing."

"And that is?" Caleb asked turning to meet bright pale blue eyes, wanting to here what she was going to say, half teasing or not.

"That we all adore you," Cornelia answered as she leaned in for a kiss, catching the glint of light in his gorgeous nature hued gaze. " _Especially_ me," The blonde added, pink touched lips almost brushing still ones as they formed words.

"How could I lose?" Caleb asked, strong arms slipping around the blonde's waist, holding her as close as she clearly wished to be held. More then happy to comply with her wishes, she had proven to be more then a vapid girl a long time ago.

Cornelia smiled as she was held close without hesitation, she could stay wrapped in this solid protective warmth forever and never tire of it. "How indeed."

**EARTH!EARTH!EARTH!EARTH!EARTH!EARTH!**

Well that did not feel like a total disaster, writing for Disney owned Fandoms is still really new to me. I am an Anime Otaku and that is mainly what I write, and most of that is Shounen-Ai to mild Yaoi also known as Slash. Here's to hoping more ideas for this Fandom come to me if you guys liked this one. Well I have a ton of updates to work on so ja ne mina.


End file.
